Rebirth of the Summoners
by The Other
Summary: What a lame title. A better summery inside but please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: OKay, this is my first FFX fic that I actually want to continue. It is after FFX-2 but without the secret ending and all that. It's a little OOC but I guess I can try and work on that. **Al Bhed will be written in italics. **_

_Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? If I owned it I wouldn't be here!_

"Tidus, Tidus where are you?" Yuna called

"Yuna, wake up," Lulu called softly

"What?" Yuna asked in confusion, sitting up

"You were dreaming about him again," Rikku said,

"I'm sorry guys….I just, I miss him so much," Yuna said sadly, her eyes filling up with tears.

"We know, but you have to go to the temple today, and you have to do so in an hour." Lulu said as sympathetically as she could manage.

Yuna nodded and stood up, heading for her bathroom.

"Wakka's downstairs with Vidina(Lulu's son) so we're gonna wait down there," Rikku said, and walked towards the stairs.

When Yuna finally came down the stairs she was wearing her gullwings outfit and had an extra gun strapped to her ankle.

"IS that really necessary?" Lulu asked and Yuna nodded

"It's a temple Yunie, they won't allow it," Rikku said

"Yeah, I know, I'll take them off and give them to the priest before I enter, then pick it up on the way out." She said

"We need to go ya," Wakka said, handing Vidina to Lulu.

Yuna nodded and walked out the tent flaps, walking up the stone path to the temple. When she entered after putting down her weapons people looked at her and bowed their heads, but then continued praying.

"Why do you still pray?" Yuna asked, "Yevon was a lie, there is nobody to pray to anymore……not that it helped anyway," muttering the last bit

"We pray, because we found someone else to worship…" A soft, gentle voice said.

"Seymour…" Yuna said angrily

"Yes, so we meet again, High Summoner Yuna," he said, walking forward

"It's Yuna… "She answered turning around to face him.

He had changed a lot, like Yuna. His outfit was still almost the same, except he had expanded the tattoos on his chest and now had a long scar from his forehead, over his left eye and finished over his lips.

"Hold on, how are you still alive?" Yuna asked, only just remembering that they had killed him when they were inside Sin.

"No need to know that now…go on in and receive your new Aeon," he said

"New Aeons, what are you talking about Seymour? New people to worship, Aeons, you coming back from the dead…nothing makes sense," she said, shaking her head in confusion

"Come outside…let me explain." He said, and she nodded, picking up her weapons on the way. "It's hard to explain, but I'll try."

Yuna nodded as the four of them sat on a seat outside the temple.

"When you defeated me, inside Sin, Yu Yevon granted me the form of the Fayth. The real Fayth were freed when the Aeons were defeated, but I stayed, not having any Aeon for you to defeat. When Yu Yevon was destroyed it sent me back to Besaid, into the temple where I took the souls of the dead, turning them into Fayth to create their own Aeons. Somehow, when a young girl came into the temple and walked up the steps to get to the cloister of trails it released me, and threw me into the world, as Seymour Guado." He said

"So…you were a Fayth, but now you are human and there are more Aeons to collect?" Rikku asked and Seymour nodded, "You could've just said it that way!"

Seymour smiled and looked at the temple.

"The Fayth are not the same, instead of taking on the same form every time there is a different Fayth for each temple. The Aeons are different too, and you will probably never see your original Aeons again," Seymour continued

"Okay, I think that's enough…so what do you call us now? And who goes on these quests?" Yuna asked

"Go to the beach, and you'll find something there that might assist you," he said, standing up

Yuna nodded and watched as he walked away.

"Hey Lu, I gotta get Vidina back to bed, ya. We'll see you later," Wakka said, and they all nodded,

As they walked Yuna spotted some kids and smiled as they innocently played their games, not knowing the complications and dangers of Spira.

"So, what are we looking for?" Rikku asked

"I don't know……" Yuna said, looking around, "Paine?"

"Yuna, Rikku, it's nice to see you again," she said

"Same to you, what are you doing in Besaid?" Yuna asked

"A guy called Seymour Guado hired me and the rest of the Gullwings to advertise this new thing. You want a flier?" she asked, handing Yuna a piece of paper.

"Thanks…we hope to see you again, but we've got to go," Yuna said, smiling

Paine nodded and waved as the walked off. Yuna turned her attention to the flier as they walked.

_**To whom it may concern**_

_**Are you capable of being a Summoner? Will you pledge your life to working towards collecting Aeons and defeating enemies? If so, please meet me at the village square in Besaid at the end of this day.**_

_**Seymour Guado **_

_**P.S: Guardians help**_

"I wonder how he's going to test us." Yuna said thoughtfully.

"It said Guardians help; do you think we should rally up the old gang again?" Rikku said, but bit her tongue as soon as she said it.

Yuna nodded with a sad expression on her face, but she quickly brushed it off and smiled.

"How long will it take to get to Mt Gagazet?" Yuna asked

"By airship? About, two hours," Lulu answered and Yuna nodded.

"Who will look after little Vidina when you and Wakka are protecting?" Rikku asked

"We might take him with us. He can walk now and if we take someone else with us they can protect him," Lulu said.

"Do you think Kimahri will come, he's gotta protect Gagazet and stuff," Rikku said

"Maybe one of the other Ronso's can take over. " Yuna said, and Rikku nodded,

"I'll get the airship!" Rikku called, taking out a weird sort of walkie-talkie out of her pocket.

"_Geiroga hestry tohug, hung!" _she yelled into the mouth piece. (Get down here, now!)

"No need to yell!" Buddy called and soon the airship was hovering above them, getting ready to land.

_A/N: PLease R&R, Tidus will come in much later, if at all. Any ideas are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: How do you type like a Kimahri...if it's a little (a lot) off sorry! Uh...I think that's about it. The Gagazet thing is stupid, so whatever,_

_Disclaimer: Still don't know why I'm typing another line...I don't own these guys, I only own Kaylee, and she's only 17!_

"Kimahri, How are you?" Yuna asked, running down the airship's ramp

"Kimahri is happy to see you." He replied,

"Would you like to be my guardian again?"

"What for?"

"Seymour is back from the dead and made this new Fayth, so we're going to collect Aeons again," she said and Kimahri nodded

"Kimahri is no longer Ronso leader, we teaching Ronso youth to fight, so there is no need for leader."

"That's awesome…do you wanna come?" Rikku asked and Kimahri nodded,

"Okay, let's go!" Yuna called running back to the airship.

When they arrived back at Besaid it was getting dark, and Wakka had already found a protector for Vidina. He put him in a sling that went around his neck, so she was close to him. When the sun went down they gathered around the circle in the middle of the town. Not many people were there, and Yuna didn't recognize anyone.

"So you think you are all capable of being a Summoner…I know that Yuna should be…seeing as she was the only one to ever defeat Sin properly," Seymour's voice said out of nowhere.

He suddenly appeared in a cloud of mist.

"Since she is the only Summoner here, be my guest to enter the New Cloister of Trials," he said

Yuna nodded and stepped forward with the others into the temple. There were still people praying, and a young lady walked up to them.

"Summoner Yuna, it is a pleasure to meet you, are you here for the Cloister of Trials?" she asked and Yuna nodded, "Okay, my name is Kaylee, and I suppose these are your guardians,"

Yuna nodded again

"Okay, you'll be going through the Cloister of Trials, receiving your new Aeon and going through a room with four people from your past. If you chose wisely you will be granted the chance to become a Summoner again, going from place to place and getting Aeons. But you can only choose two." She said

Yuna nodded once again and sighed.

"Okay, when can we go in?" Yuna asked

"Right now," Kaylee answered, running up the steps and opening the door to the Cloister of Trials.

Yuna and her guardians nodded, walking up the steps. When they entered it was basically the same, grey and glum.

"So, is it the same as last time?" Rikku asked, looking around in confusion

"Well, I don't see any spheres," Lulu commented

"Maybe we should look around," Wakka said and they split up.

After a couple minutes of searching Yuna found a notch on the wall.

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" she yelled and a couple of seconds later they had all gathered around

Rikku pressed it, and it released a door. They walked through, and found a room like the chamber of the Fayth.

"I guess I start praying," Yuna said

"No need," a voice said and everyone whipped around

A ghostly form of Gatta, the crusader, was standing there, his hands on his hips.

"Gatta?" Rikku asked and he nodded

"I'm here to give you your Aeon, the Cloisters aren't that hard…except for the last one. There are 14 in totals, and 13 of them include finding the rooms. The 14th is a bit different, but I can't tell you how." he said

Yuna nodded and smiled, as he drifted forward.

"Your new Aeon is a horse…not like Ixion but a black one. It has all elementals, and dodges like the wind. She'll be of great service to you." Gatta said

"Thank you," Yuna said

"She's waiting in the room over there, proceed when you are ready," he said

"Okay," Yuna said, walking towards the door.

She opened it and was blinded by the light, but as it died down she look inside and was amazed. It had a regular sized black horse standing in the middle, nibbling on someone's shirt. Yuna couldn't see who it was, because he was turned around.

"You made it," a familiar voice said, and Yuna turned to face him.

"Father?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes Yuna, it's me." He said, coming closer

"Are you…are you really there?" she asked and he nodded, hugging her tightly.

There was a movement to her left and Yuna turned to face it

"Sir Jecht?" she asked and the figure nodded, coming into the light more.

"You did well, Yuna. We're all proud of ya," he said, his hand lifting to the back of his head, where he scratched uncomfortably

"Thank you Sir…" she said, smiling widely

"You've changed, a lot…" someone commented from behind the horse.

"I'm sorry…..." Yuna said, recognizing who it was.

He stepped fully into the light and gave Yuna a half-smile. (Have you ever seen him give a full smile? I can't imagine it)

"Sir Auron!" she cried, running up to hug him.

As she hugged him he glanced behind him and grinned, but turned his head back to Yuna when she stopped hugging him.

"So, this is my new Aeon then…" she said, forgetting about the fourth person in the room

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" A cheery voice asked.

_A/N: It's freezing and my fingers are too cold to type anymore...please review and I might consider putting on gloves so I can type more. YAY,Auron, Jecht and Braska are back...but who is the mysterious person...I'll give you 1 guess. Seriously. Come on, it's not that hard, click the little reveiw button and tell me who you think it is!_


End file.
